I'll Be Right Beside You, Dear
by Hajabeg
Summary: Tumblr Prompt. Angst. Rachel in Iraq. Less than 1k.


The last thing Quinn expected to hear when she picked up the phone that Sunday afternoon was her wife's voice.

"_Hi, baby._"

"Rachel!" the blonde squealed, excited. "Oh my God! I wasn't expecting your call at all, since you called me just a week ago and…"

"_I love you so, so, so much, Quinn._" The brunette breathed out. "_I just couldn't help but wanting to hear your voice again._"

"Well, I'm glad you wanted to hear me because I love talking to you." The blonde smiled into the phone. "How are things going in your unit? Is Staff Sergeant Lopez still giving you crap for being _'too short'_?"

Rachel chuckled lightly and said. "_No, not at all. In fact…_" She paused for a second, let out a sigh and added. "_I think she's warming up to me by now._"

"I knew it was only a matter of time!" Quinn laughed openly. "You're too amazing to resist, babe."

The blonde heard her wife's breath get stuck in her throat at the husky tone she used and couldn't help but smirk and go on.

"God, I miss you so much." She whispered, trying to sound as sexy as possible. "I miss the way your hands caress my skin and make me burn with desire; I miss the clear lust in your eyes whenever you see me walking out of the shower, only wrapped in a small and wet towel; I miss your full lips and the way you taste; I miss how you never fail to shiver and squirm under my body whenever you are screaming my name while I'm making you mine…"

"_Quinn…_"

"But most of all, Rachel, I miss being able to have you by my side." The blonde wiped off the tears from her eyes and asked. "When are you coming home?"

"_I have a feeling I'll be home sooner than I expected._"

"Yeah?"

"_Yes…_" The brunette mumbled, her eyes tearing up as well. "_Is Kevin around?_" Rachel asked, a weird sound coming from the end of her line.

"He's at football practice and won't be coming home early because he's trying to get one of the cheerleaders to date him."

"_Our son is chasing a cheerleader? Oh, who would have thought?_" Rachel chuckled quietly. The weird sound on her side of the call became more intense but Quinn didn't pay any attention to it; after all, being in a military base in Iraq didn't really facilitate the best phone connection.

"Well, I always knew he was practically your carbon copy." Quinn replied, rolling her eyes playfully. She was about to add something witty when Rachel suddenly cut her off.

"_Listen, babe… you tell Kevin to never give up on his dreams. You tell him to treat whoever he decides to love with respect and to always be honest and loyal._"

"Rachel?"

"_You tell him that he's the light of my life and that I'm very proud of who he has become._" She rushed out, the sound in her background becoming more and more intrusive. "_And you tell him I said that he needs to take care of you. Always._"

"Don't–"

"_I love you with all my heart and soul, Quinn Fabray._"

"Oh, God… no… Rachel…"

"_Being with you was the best part of my life and no matter where I am, I will never forget out love. I won't forget how amazing loving you, and being loved by you made me feel…_"

"Please… no. Don't– don't leave me."

"_I'll always be looking over for both of you, Quinn, and I need you to promise me that you will try and be happy… eventually._"

"I can't live without you." The blonde begged, feeling her knees give in and make her crumble under the weight of what was about to happen. "Please, don't make me live without you."

Finally, Rachel let out a broken sob, the one she had been holding up ever since her wife picked up the phone. And strangely, that was enough for Quinn to get a hold of her immense panic, if only momentarily.

"_I tried to– I fought for my life, I promise you that… but there's nothing I can do now… I am so, so, so sorry, Quinn._"

"No, no, don't say that, it's not your fault." The blonde whispered, feeling her heart break with every word. "You are a brave soldier. You are hero and I know that you tried as much as possible to stay… you're Rachel Barbra Berry, the girl that never gave up trying to win my heart… you wouldn't leave me willingly."

"_Never._"

"I love you so much, Rachel. I loved you before, I love you now and I will love you until my last breath."

The noise became even more prominent, and horrified, Quinn realized that she could clearly hear the bombs going off.

"_Thank you for giving me an incredible life._" Rachel said, her breathing increasing its speed considerably. "_I'll be waiting for you upstairs; but take your time, and promise me that you'll be happy in the meantime… that's the only way the wait will be more bearable…_"

"I–I promise…"

"_I love you, prettiest girl I've ever met!_" Rachel screamed to be heard over the explosions, and Quinn was just about to reply when the line went dead. She stayed with the phone pressed to her ear and breathed out a barely, "I love you too" before breaking down completely.

Three hours later, when Kevin got home, he found his mother, Quinn Fabray-Berry, sitting on the floor of her bedroom, facing hers and Rachel's wedding picture while hearing the same message over and over again.

"_This is Staff Sergeant Lopez from the U.S. Army unit of Explosive Ordnance Disposal, and it is with deeply regret that I personally call to inform you, Quinn Fabray, that our Specialist in command, Rachel Berry, lost her life during a very heroic mission at 0850 the morning of July 5th…_"


End file.
